Secret Love 2
by 1hiddenvoice
Summary: It's Pashmina's turn! Pashmina gets an anonymous email from one of the hams, but she doesnt know who. Who could this hamboy be? Or is this just a prank?
1. Chapter 1

_Penelope – 14 (Going to Gr.9)  
Cappy – 15 (Going to Gr. 10)  
Boss – 21 (College)  
Everyone else – 18 (Grade 13)_

**Chapter 1 – The Sorrow**

Dexter and Pashmina were both sitting by the beach enjoying the sunset together. Dexter reached out for Pashmina's hand, but Pashmina hesitantly held back.

Dexter looked concerned, "What's wrong, Pashmina? You've been acting eccentric lately."

Pashmina sighed as she placed her hands on her ownlap, not keeping eye contact with him, "Dexter, I don't know how to say this to you…"

Dexter was smart enough to understand what was going on, "You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

Pashmina stared at his tortured looking eyes, "I'm sorry." She said silently, "It's really been great, but I just think it's time for us both to move on. See new people. We are still young after all and we still got so much to discover." Pashmina gazed up at the sky.

"I understand..." Dexter followed her gaze.

Pashmina looked at him ruefully, "I was very lucky to have dated someone like you." She complimented with a smile.

Dexter turned to her and smiled back, "I am so lucky to have been given the chance to be with you."

Pashmina blushed as Dexter sighed, which got Pashmina worried, "What's wrong, Dexter?"

"Pashmina, I know why you want to break up with me, but tell me something." He said seriously, "Do you still have feelings for me?"

"Dexter…" Pashmina whispered emotionally.

"I need to know before we go our separate ways." Dexter said downhearted

Pashmina smiled shamefully at the ground, "Yes, I do, but it isn't as strong as before."

"I see." Dexter replied trying to hold back his pain inside.

Pashmina reached out for his hands, "I am sorry, but it is time to move on, don't you think?"

Dexter, deep inside, didn't agree, but for her sake he agreed, "Yes."

Pashmina leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "You're very sweet, you know that? Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Dexter nodded, speechlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Behind The Door**

On the second last week of the summer holiday, Pashmina was spending the day over at Penelope's house. She sat on a stool beside the kitchen table while Penelope was fixing herself lunch.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat, Pashy?" Penelope asked as she was fixing herself a huge sandwich.

Pashmina shook her head. "I'm sure. I ate before I came."

Penelope gave her an astounded look as she turned to look at her clock, "At 10am in the morning?"

"Yeah," Pashmina giggled shyly, "I wanted to spend some time with you."

Penelope took her seat across from Pashmina, "Aw." Penelope smiled, "I can't believe Sandy's on vacation with Stan, and Pepper and Oxnard went on their own road trip! It doesn't seem fair to me because we have no choice, but to stay home." Penelope ate stubbornly.

Pashmina laughed, "Penelope, dear. Don't be so jealous. It can't be all that bad!"

Penelope smiled then danced energetically in her seat, "It isn't. Since I've got Cappy with me, this summeris going S-W-ELL!"

Pashmina was glad to see her baby Penelope completely happy, "I can see he changed your world."

"Yeah!" Penelope said conspicuously, "Like no one ever did!" Penelope paused then headed over to Pashmina and stood behind her. She hugged Pashmina from behind, "I take that back. You have changed my world with the others. I will NEVER forget what you girls have done for me, and no boy will ever take that away from me."

Pashmina held onto Penelope's hand that was around her, "You know we love you."

"And I love you girls!" Penelope emphasized as she headed back to her seat, "So, what's on your mind, Pashy?"

"Pardon?" Pashmina stared at her sudden change of topic.

"Oh, you can't hide anything from me! I know you, Pashy -- I know you too good, and I know, right now, you are EA-ger to tell me something, so I'm here."

Pashmina smirked, "Penelope, you are good."

Penelope felt proud, but forced her to continue, "Go on."

"Well, um. How am I suppose to put this into words?" Pashmina was searching for the right words to say it.

Penelope swallowed her sandwich then spoke, "You broke up with Dexter?"

Pashmina stared at her, bewildered, "Yeah…how'd you know what I was going to say?"

Penelope laughed, "Pashy! You've been meaning to break up with him for a while, remember? You told me a couple of weeks ago, but you never did it. Other then that news, I don't know anything else you need to tell me that is so serious."

"Right.." Pashmina replied feeling foolish

"How'd it go?" Penelope asked interested.

As Pashmina was about to open her mouth to speak, the doorbell rang.

Penelope gazed up towards the doorway, "Hold that thought!" Penelope told Pashmina as she ran towards the door. " I wonder who it is." She asked herself as she opened the door.

"Penelope!" Sandy smiled, looking all fancied up from her trip to Mexico.

"Sandy!" Penelope smiled happily and hugged her. As she hugged her, she noticed there were two boys behind Sandy. One was Stan, but she didn't recognize the other. "Come in." Penelope insisted as she made way for Sandy, Stan and the other guest to enter her house. Pashmina was already in front of the entrance because of the commotion she heard.

As Sandy walked in and took off her shoes, she looked up and noticed Pashmina, "Pashmina, I totally didn't know you were here! I was about to like go visit you later on." Sandy walked over to her.

"Back so soon?" Pashmina asked as she hugged her.

"Yeah, we went to pick up my cousin who gave us a tour around Mexico." Sandy pointed to the guy who was talking to Stan, "He's staying with us because his mother wanted him to have different experiences elsewhere, and to learn a few things here." Sandy explained silently to her.

Penelope skipped over to them, "Who's that fine fella', Sandy?"

"That's my cousin, Shawn." Sandy explained, "And don't ever tell me he looks fine. That's disgusting! He's my cousin, Penelope!" Sandy felt grossed out as they were all staring at her cousin.

"Hey, he isn't that bad looking; dark skinned with a beach boy look and he even has a seashell necklace on. Sexy." Pashmina giggled teasingly.

"Pashmina!" Sandy pushed her gently a side, "What did I say about talking about how fine my cousin looks?"

They all laughed silently.

Sandy called out for her cousin and gestured him to come over, "Hey, Shawn. Come over and meet my girlfriends."

Shawn timidly walked over with Stan and stood beside Sandy.

"Shawn, I'd like you to meet Penelope, the owner of this house." Sandy pointed to Penelope, who was a meter a cross from her.

Penelope waved and smiled, "Hi."

"And this is Pashmina, also one of my best of friends." Sandy pointed to Pashmina, who was beside Penelope.

Pashmina smiled, "Nice to meet you, Shawn."

"And I'm Stan! Please to meet you ladies." Stan interrupted playfully and planted a kiss on Penelope and Pashmina's hands.

Penelope and Pashmina rolled their eyes as Sandy pushed him away, "Stan, can't you see how I'm, like, trying to get my girlfriends and Shawn acquainted!"

"And leave me out, sis? That is so uncool." Stan stood there crossing his arms in disapproval.

Sandy ignored him and continued, "Now that we've all met, it's less awkward with each other."

Pashmina, Penelope and Shawn stared at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Babysit**

A couple of days before the beginning of school, everyone decided to hold a party for Penelope, as they did for Cappy two years ago, for graduating and moving onto High School. It was still early in the morning and no one had arrived at the new improved clubhouse yet, except for those who were willing to decorate the clubhouse before the party.

Pashmina walked casually towards the clubhouse entrance when a familiar voice called for her from behind.

"Pashmina!"

Pashmina turned around, and saw Sandy running after her, behind her was Shawn and Stan.

"Sandy." Pashmina stared at her, as Sandy was now in front of her panting heavily.

"Can you like do me a major favour?" Sandy asked weary.

"Sure, anything Sandy." Pashmina looked a bit worried.

Sandy smiled, "I knew I could totally depend on you!" She went for a hug, "I need you to a company my cousin while Stan and I are gone for a bit, because Stan forgot to purchase a couple of snacks, so now I have to go with him to get some." Sandy said displeased from the thought.

"Yeah, sure." Pashmina nodded.

"Great!" Sandy grabbed Shawn from behind and pulled him forward, "Shawn, you've met Pashmina yesterday and since, like, STAN forgot to buy some snacks, I will have to go with him to get some, while Pashmina will keep you company until we return. Have fun!" Sandy walked off in a rush, dragging Stan on the ground as he shouted in pain.

When they were out of sight, Shawn sighed, "She treats me like I'm a baby."

Pashmina laughed as she started to walk a head, "She's only doing it because she cares for you, there's no harm in that is there?"

"No, I guess you're right." Shawn reconsidered and tagged along behind Pashmina.

Once they were outside the clubhouse, Pashmina signaled Shawn to stay put while she went inside to grab some decorations, and returned real quick. When Pashmina appeared outside with some decorations in a box that she was carrying, Shawn walked up to her and gave her a hand.

"Thank you." Pashmina sat down exhaustedly.

"No problem." Shanw placed the box on the ground, "Want me to help you decorate the outside?" Shawn suggested kindly.

Pashmina smiled approvingly, "That'd be nice." Pashmina stood up to help organize the decorations and start putting them up with Shawn.

They were both sticking the banner that read, "Congratulations Penelope!" over the doorway in an arch. Shawn made sure the ends were stuck on properly while Pashmina was standing on a chair trying to stick the middle part on properly, but it was too high for her to reach and she tripped over. Luckily, Shawn was observant enough to notice that she felland caught her in time. He steadily placed her on the ground.

Pashmina, palpitating, thanked Shawn and he simply replied with a sweet smile, "Be careful. We don't want anything happening to you."

Bijou, who was a few feet away, surveyed what happened and rapidly ran towards Pashmina, "Pashmina!"

Pashmina turned around to check out who was calling her, "Bijou?"

"I ran here as fast as I can ven I saw you fall. Are you alright!" Bijou questioned uptight not aware that Shawn was watching and went to check out what was going on.

Pashmina, starring at Shawn, replied calmly, "I'm fine, Bijou. All thanks to Shawn, who saved, me." Pashmina motioned her head indicating that Shawn was behind her.

Bijou slowly turned her head and was eye to eye with Shawn, "Bon-bonjour." She greeted alarmed.

"Hola," Shawn greeted back in Spanish.

"Bijou, this is Shawn, Sandy's cousin, who came from Mexico." Pashmina introduced while she was resting on the ground.

"You speak Spanish, non?" Bijou asked reassuring.

"Si, senora." Shawn nodded.

"Vut a lovely accent!" Bijou complimented admiringly, "You're decorating alveady?" Bijou asked as she realized the banner.

Pashmina looked her way, "Yeah, with the help of Shawn."

"I would like to help." Bijou insisted.

"Sure! The more the better." Pashmina grinned.

When the three of them had their little break, they all went back to decorating the outside. When they were finished, Sandy and Stan walked by.

"Wow, that's totally cool," Sandy said astounded.

"Great job my man!" Stan went up to Shawn and nudged him.

Shawn pushed him away gently, "Ah man, you don't gotta do that."

Sandy joined the girls, "So, how'd it go?" She asked Pashmina.

"Shawn was a GREAT help. He even saved me." Pashmina reported as Bijou agreed.

"That's good. I wont have to hurt him." Sandy joked, while Pashmina and Bijou looked at Sandy disbelievingly, "What! I was only kidding, girls."

Pashmina rolled her eyes in a friendly way, "What do you say we go inside and get ready?"She suggested.

"Smart thinking." Sandy said acknowledged, and the girls slowly walked inside as Sandy called out to the guys, "Stan, Shawn! We're heading in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Let's Get the Party Started!**

The party had finally begun and it was a blast! Penelope seemed to be enjoying herself. The others, who took turns congratulating her, surrounded her. They were so proud that their little friend was finally joining them in High School.

Pashmina walked over to the snack table to pour herself a drink. As she poured herself some fruit punch, she stared at her group of friends across from her and how perfect it was; Penelope was smiling happily with Cappy; Bijou, Sandy, Shawn and Boss were talking; Dexter and Howdy were still aruging witheach other, and Oxnard and Pepper were showing the others the pictures they took and the souvenirs they bought from their trip. Pashmina didn't want it to change.

"Yo," Stan walked over to join her and poured himself some fruit punch.

Pashmina glanced over, "Hey, Stan."

"Is my girl enjoying the party?" Stan asked flirtatiously.

Pashmina reacted, "YOUR girl? I was never YOUR girl to begin with."

Stan smirked, "But some day you might be."

"In your dreams, Stan." Pashmina rolled her eyes as she, then, decided to change the topic, "Shawn is coming with us to go see the cherry blossoms bloom tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"It won't be fun without Stan the man." Stan stated.

Pashmina laughed in disbelief, "It will be interesting to have you there, that's for sure"

"You bet." Stan winked then slowly walked back to join the others.

Pashmina sighed and shook her head at Stan, "Oh gosh." She grinned laughing still then called after Stan, "Hey, Stan!"

Stan turned around, "Whats up?"

"Do you want to…" Pashmina was trying to avoid sounding flirty, "Do you want to have a friendly conversation outside? I really need some fresh air."

Stan, flabbergasted, agreed with an awestruck nod.

On the way outside, Stan and Pashmina didn't say a word to each other, until Pashmina had chosen a spot to settle down and talk.

"Why would you want to be outside if the party's inside?" Stan asked investigative as Pashmina sat down on the grass, "And not just ANY party either – a party made for Penelope."

"Oh, I still do love and respect Penelope," Pashmina responded confidential, "But I just need some fresh air, that's all."

Stan gleamed, "Alright baby, just you and me then," He winked at her, " Finally realized my brilliant side?"

Pashmina sighed hesitantly, "Oh please, Stan. Give it up. I'm not into you, and I haven't been for the past 8 years."

"No problem, you need time that's all. I can understand that." Stan looked at the bright side.

Pashmina gave up and, once again, changed the subject, "So, how close are you and Shawn?"

Stan glanced up at her suddenly, "You're really interested in Shawn, aren't you? Are you crushin' on my cuz?"

Pashmina jumped from Stan's assumption, "No! I don't like Shawn. I don't really know him at all! I was just asking."

Stan, convinced, answered her question, "Shawn and I are quite close. We're like brothers and we like similar things. The only difference between us is that I'm the wild one and he's the gentle one."

"That's the only difference? You two don't dress alike." Pashmina pointed out.

"Oh, and that. Our personality reflects the kind of style clothing we wear." Stan explained," Other than that, we're basically like twins." Stan leaned back and started to stretch.

"How are you two like twins if you two are so far a part? I don't ever recall you visiting Mexico before, except this year." Pashmina reasoned. Stan stared at Pashmina and Pashmina detected a sudden glow in his eyes that she hadnever noticed before.

"That's simple. He comes to visit from time to time, and that is why you don't see Sandy or me often during the summer." Stan reciprocated.

"I never heard you or Sandy talk about him before." Pashmina stated.

"The reason why we don't talk about him that much is because we know you guys don't know him and, so, there's no point in talking about him if you guys can't really say anything in return. Since he's here now we want him to feel welcomed and comfortable with everyone we know; the whole environment around us." Stan replied logically.

Pashmina was amazed. "So there is a mature side to Stan." She thought to herself again. Pashmina was fully convinced and didn't know what else to say. "You know, Stan. It was fun talking to you." She smiled convincingly.

Stan smiled back and it wasn't his flirtation smile either, but a normal sweet smile. At that moment, Sandy, Bijou, and Penelope came running outside looking around desperately until they've spotted them.

"PASHMINA!" Penelope cried as she ran a head of Sandy and Bijou.

"You were here all thiz time?" Bijou asked tiredly.

"Yeah. I was chatting with Stan." Pashmina stood up.

"We were looking for you!" Sandy exclaimed.

"I was so worried that something might havehappened to you, " Penelope hugged her tightly.

Pashmina embraced her and smiled then stared at Sandy and Bijou, "I am so sorry, girls. I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed some air."

"As long as you're fine." Penelope sounded relieved.

"Well," Stan stood up restlessly, "What do you say I escort you ladies back to the party?"

Sandy stood, staring at him suspiciously, "Being a gentleman all of a sudden, Stan? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, sis! I was just offering!" Stan felt offended.

"Ve'll love it if you escorted us back," Bijou answered politely.

"Alright, then. That's all I needed; an answer." Stan stared pass Sandy and went to grab Bijou's hands. He smirked, "Let's go." As Stan brought Bijou inside, Sandy sighed.

"I knew he was up to something."

Pashmina and Penelope both giggled.

"He's not all that bad. I had a talk with him and he seemed very mature." Pashmina exposed.

Penelope's jaw dropped, "Stan! Mature? No way! I gotta see this!" She got all excited.

"Yeah, he can be if he wanted to be." Sandy admitted, "But around a bunch of, like, girls, there's no chance of it."

Penelope was disappointed, "Aw."

"Don't worry, Penelope, you'll get to see Stan's mature side some day." Pashmina sounded sure.

Penelope grinned at Pashmina and she returned it, " I really hope so..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Surprise**

"I can't wait!" Pashmina screamed out loud while she was preparing herself in the washroom, and then she started to daydream, "The cherry blossoms blooming so lovely, and can't forget to mention its PINK!" She sighed, " Such a romantic scene." Pashmina walked into her room and, as she was searching for her clothes, she noticed a photo of her and Dexter on her table. Pashmina suddenly felt so lonely and missed Dexter, but she knew she had to left him go and he had to do the same thing. She took the picture, stared at it for the last time and placed it in her shelf where she wouldn't be able to access it anymore. Just at the moment, Pashmina heard a loud car honk outside of her house, and then after it came a shout,

"Pashy, are you ready yet?" The voice shouted.

Pashmina ran downstairs, grabbed her bag, slid on her shoes and ran outside. She paused for a second to admire Sandy's sports car.

"Come on, Pashmina!" Penelope shouted after her, sitting on the back seat.

Pashmina smiled and ran towards them, "I'm so excited!" As she took her seat, she noticed Shawn and Stan weren't there, "Say, where are the guys?"

"Oh, they said they'd meet up with us." Sandy explained and was prepared to drive.

"They didn't even bother telling us vhy they didn't vant to come along vith us." Bijou said suspiciously.

"I'm sure there's a reason." Pashmina said as she was placing on the seatbelt around her.

Sandy started to drive quickly and they were in the cherry blossom park in no time. Sandy raced for a parking spot and opened her trunk to grab all their things. Everyone got off and helped Sandy carry some food and a cloth for the picnic. They had arrived on time, for everyone was slowly approaching the park and taking all the good section of the park.

"I found a spot!" Sandy yelled and started to wave her hands frantically as everyone came running.

"Sandy, thiz is such a fantastique spot!" Bijou examined the place; the cherry blossom has already bloomed and it was glowing with pink colour.

Pashmina was very astonished as she stared at the big and beautiful cherry blossom tree in front of them, "Wow…"

"Done!" Penelope exclaimed as Sandy and her were getting ready and placed the huge cloth on the green grass with all the foods they've gathered.

"Now where are the guys?" Sandy wondered as she was looking around.

"We're here!" Shawn bellowed, running alongside with Stan and Cappy.

"About time! What took you guys so long?" Peneloped asked.

The three of them stared at each other.

"We went to pick up Cappy." Shawn concluded.

"I can see that." Penelopesmiled andwalked over to Cappy and placed her arms around his neck, while Cappy placed his arms around her waist.

Shawn and Stan stared at each other awkwardly and walked away, ignoring the cuddling.

"So, what's for lunch?" Stan asked as he kneeled down by the food.

"Everything you see here." Sandy answered conspicuously.

"Where's Bijou and Pashmina?" Shawn asked, searching around.

"Right there." Sandy pointed to the two girls leaning against a cherry blossom tree across from them, smelling the flowers.

Shawn walked over to them as they were talking and enjoying the cherry blossoms.

"Bonjour, Shawn." Bijou waved, noticing him walking over.

"Hey, senoras." Shawn nodded at them both.

Pashmina smiled, "Hey, Shawn. Aren't the cherry blossoms lovely?"

"Si. They are very lovely." Shawn stared up at the cherry blossoms. "I've never seen anything like this. Thank you for inviting me." He said gratefully.

"Itz no problem at all." Bijou beamed, "Oh my, I think Sandy needs help!" She noticed Sandy was alone setting up as Stan was bothering her and destroying everything, so she ran over.

Pashmina and Shawn both glanced over at the situation.

"Guess it's just you and me again." Pashmina said.

"Guess so." Shawn agreed and went to sit down beside Pashmina, against the tree. He watches her smell the flowers, "You like flowers, don't you?"

Pashmina smiled and stared at the flower, "Yes, very much. Especially pink ones."

"Do you have an admirer?" Shawn shot randomly.

Pashmina stared at him strangely, "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's hard to believe that such a beautiful flower, such as yourself, doesn't have an admirer. Maybe you should recheck." Shawn smirked.

"Re…check?" Pashmina said blankly and thought, "Is Shawn flirting with me?"

Shawn didn't respond, but gave her a smile. Pashmina went all red and faced away.

"Is – is there something you want to tell me?" Pashmina asked, still red.

Shawn smirked and closed his eyes as he leaned close to her, "Do you think I have something to tell you? I might have, but it's a secret."

Pashmina gulped nervously. "What's going on!" She thought as she stared at Shawn. "So, um, do you have a girlfriend?" Pashmina, now, placed him on the spot light.

"No, I don't." Shawn simply replied.

"Do you have a girl in mind?" She questioned.

Shawn took a long pause before he responded, "In fact, I kind of do."

Before Pashmina could ask him more, Sandy had called after them, "Shawn! Pashmina! If you want some food you better come quick!"

Shawn stood up and offered to help her up, as she reached out for his hands and he pulled her up gently, "Time to eat! Boy, am I starving!"

Pashmina, still speechless, nodded.

"You go ahead of me. Ladies first." Shawn bowed down and gestured her to go ahead of him.

Pashmina, without rejecting, walked a head of him.

Through the whole picnic, Pashmina was silent and she didn't say much. Sandy, Bijou and Penelope sensed something was wrong, but they didn't want to ask at the moment. Meanwhile, Stan and Shawn were having a great time chatting and fooling around. Near sunset, they all decided to call it a day and leave. The girls all took their seats in Sandy's car and didn't make any room for Stan or Shawn.

"Sorry boys, but you guys walked here, so you have to walk home." Sandy smiled, and then drove off.

Shawn and Stan frowned and started walking back slowly.

Meanwhile, Sandy, without making eye contact, started questioning Pashmina's behaviour during the picnic, "Pashy, what's going on?"

Pashmina raised her head up high, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've been acting very peculiar during the whole thing." Penelope clarified, "I thought you would've enjoyed yourself the most out of the four of us."

"Does thiz have to do anything with Dexter?" Bijou suggested - Pashmina had filled them all in on what happened with Dexter on the phone.

"No, no!" Pashmina shook her head, "It doesn't have to do anything with Dexter! I'm over him!"

"Then what is it girl?" Sandy asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"It's…" Pashmina didn't know how to put it into words, "I don't know."

Penelope placed her hands on Pashmina's shoulder, "Pashmina, remember the time when I was really down because Cappy liked another girl?" Penelope didn't wait for her response, "Well, you girls were there for me and I intend to be there for you as well."

Pashmina smiled, "Thanks sweetie, but I'm fine. Really."

They all stared at each other, not fully convinced, but took her word for it.

"Vell, if you need anything or need anyone to talk to…" Bijou started

"We're always here for you." Penelope added.

"And will always be there for you, forever." Sandy concluded.

* * *

When Sandy had dropped Pashmina off by her house,Pashmina walked over to her porch and searched around her bag for her keys. When she had entered her house, she threw all her things by the door and went straight to her computer.

"What a day!" She said exhaustedly, "Maybe some music will ease the pain." She waited for her computer to load for 2 minutes. Then blasted her music to a minimum volume. As she sat there, lazily, a pop up came up and read; "You've got 5 new messages". Pashmina went to check her e-mail inbox, to find exactly 5 new messages. "Forwards, junk, forwards, junk." She said as she deleted them, "Hey, what's this?" Pashmina sat up straight to check the message with the title, "To Pashmina". She opened the e-mail:

_From??? __insideout hammail. com__>  
To: __pashy pink __Subject: To Pashmina_

_Maybe I should start with a 'Hello, Pashmina,' as a greeting, but it's too late now. You might be wondering who this is, and I can't say right now because it's a secret. I know that maybe in real life, I have no chance with you, so I want you to get to know me through e-mailing each other. I'll give you a couple of hints to who I am: I am a boy and we both know each other. Figured it out yet? I doubt you did. Where do I start? All I can say now is when I got to know you; I had a crush on you, and I've wanted to tell you, but I couldn't seem to. Ah man, I have to go! I'm going to be late for something. Reply to me back won't you?_

_Sign,  
?_

It took a awhile for the whole thing to actually sink into Pashmina's head, "What should I do? Should I e-mail him back?" Pashmina thought it was best to reply and hopefully find out who it was.

_From: Pashmina __pashy pink To: __insideout hammail. com_  
_Subject: RE: To Pashmina_

_Hey whoever you are,_

_I honestly don't know what to say. I cant say I feel the same for you because I don't know you, but I guess we could try out the e-mailing thing, but why not by phone or a simple date? I'm sure whoever you are; I'll give you a chance. If I'm not able to know your name then at least let me call you by some kind of nickname – it'd help a lot._

_Sign,_

_Pashy_

Pashmina wanted to wait for the reply so she can gather more clues to who this person was, but she had to wait about an hour and a half until she had received one.

_From??? __insideout hammail. com__>  
To: __pashy pink __Subject: To Pashmina_

_You don't know how much seeing your email on my inbox had made my day – I'm exhausted from a long walk. I am glad you want to give this e-mail thing a try and believe me, the more anonymous we are to each other, the better, until I feel that we are ready to meet. You can call me... Green._

_Sign,_

_Green_

Pashmina thought she'd send the last email then head off to bed.

_From: Pashmina __pashy pink To: __insideout hammail. com_  
_Subject: RE: To Pashmina_

_Hey Green lol ,  
What a strange name, but it will do. I don't have much to say right now because I don't know what to say.. so forgive my short e-mail. I'm tired out from the day, so I'll catch you later?_

_Pashmina_

Pashmina turned off her computer, went to the washroom to change and refreshed herself before she went to bed.

"What a day.." She yawned, as she lay down on her bed, sleepily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – That One E-mail**

Every day early in the morning or in the evening, Pashmina would always check her email, or reply, from Green. As days went by, she had begun to like Green and found him very interesting, but one specific e-mail had made her feelings towards him change from friendship admire to a crush.

Pashmina had came home from hanging out with the ham-humans today at the clubhouse, and when she arrived home, she went straight to her computer. At first, there was no reply, so she waited for a couple of minutes. As she waited, she thought that she had to agree with her friends; they thought she was acting a bit spaced out these couple of days, and she was. Every time when she would be at the clubhouse with everyone, she would try to figure out who Green truly was, but she could never figure it out.

_Ding_, Pashmina had finally received an e-mail from Green, and after reading it, it was one of her favourite e-mails from Green:

_From???? To: __Subject: My Flower_

_Pashmina, I do not want to sound like an absolute creep, but I have to say that it made me smile even more to see you today at the clubhouse. You are just so beautiful, and getting to know you even more through the e-mails had made you even more beautiful to me. You are so incredible that I cannot explain how fabulous you are. You are honestly the coolest girl I've ever met. Watching you today, you seemed like a princess searching for your prince – or it could just be me. Whatever, all I wanted to say is… you have changed me for the better. Having you around makes me happy already and I don't even want to think how happy I'd be if I was actually with you. I have written a poem for you and it's not the best, but here it is…_

_I really miss you  
I feel it in my heart  
It hurts to think about you not being here;  
It hurts to be apart._

_Everyday I wake up  
And do my things as though everything is fine  
But deep inside, there's this pain I feel,  
The pain of you not being mine._

_I know we live so far away  
And we both have fears to overcome  
But if you'll trust me and take my hand,  
I promise you that I will help you through all your problems and troubles_

_There are things I'm willing to give;  
Risks I'm willing to take,  
If giving all that means I would go through a lot of aches and pain  
And lose my heart,  
It will all be worth it if it meant your love I would gain._

_I love you without a doubt.  
You...are the one._

_It isn't much, and it isn't the best, but I could say I've tried._

_Green_

Pashmina read the e-mail slowly and, for some reason, tears started to flow down her cheek with a smile on her face, "Aw, Green." She sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – I Found You**

Pashmina had woken up early the next day to prepare to head over to Sandy's house, but before she heads over, she has to pick up Penelope first. Pashmina fixed her hair into a ponytail, placed her scarf gently around her neck and wore a lovely blue dress. "I'm ready!" She smiled at her reflection on the mirror. She ran downstairs to exit her house and start rushing over to Penelope's house. Penelope's house was only a couple of houses away from her house because Penelope likes being near Pashmina, so they decided to also live close to each other. It only took 2-3 minutes to walk overand pick up Penelope, who was already waiting outside.

Penelope stood on her lawn, holding her bag, "What took you so long?"

"I'm usually on time, Penelope." Pashmina said, "You're usually the one who's late!"

"Well, this time I'm early." Penelope grinned proudly.

"Yes, you are!" Pashmina reached out for her arm, "Now let's get going."

Penelope followed Pashmina all the way to Sandy's house, which was 2 blocks away.

"We're here!" Penelope ran to ring Sandy's doorbell.

_Ding dong_, it rang and Shawn opened the door, "Hello Penelope and Pashmina." He smiled handsomely.

"Hello Shawn!" Penelope said excitedly, "Is Sandy home?"

Before Shawn could reply, Sandy ran downstairs, "I'm here!" She smiled and ran to hug each of them, "Bijou, Pepper and Stan are upstairs. Come!" Sandy ran back upstairs and Penelope followed energetically.

"Aren't you coming, Pashmina?" Shawn asked still holding the door.

Pashmina nodded, "Yeah."

"Then don't be shy and come on in." He teased.

Pashmina half smiled and entered, "You could go a head, if you want." Pashmina said as she was taking off her shoes.

"No, it isn't right leaving you down here alone. I'll wait for you." Shawn insisted and then he took out one of his hand as to ask Pashmina to hold onto his hand. Pashmina looked up at him and then at the hand and held it. "Let's go!" Shawn took her hand and ran upstairs towards Sandy's room. As they walked in, the girls were sitting on the bed while Stan was on the computer. Her room was huge, it looked like the size of a living room.

"About time!" Pepper said jokingly, staring at her and Shawn.

Pashmina headed towards the girls and Shawn went to Stan.

The girls waited for Pashmina to be seated and then they signaled her to come closer, so the guys wouldn't be able to ease-drop on them.

"Pashy, we're all growing worried about you, girl." Sandy whispered.

"Oui, whatz been on your mind lately?" Bijou asked, bothered.

Penelope looked most worried out of them all, "Even you're starting to worry me, Pashmina."

"Come on Pashmina, you don't want to worry your friends like this." Pepper said.

Pashmina sighed and thought it was probably time to tell them about Green, "Okay, I'll tell you since you're all my bestest friends in the world."

Everyone looked so relieved and smiling.

Pashmina took a while before starting. She hesitated for a while, but forced herself to tell her best friends what was on her mind. She explained to them about receiving the emails from Green and how they've been replying to each other ever since.

"Hold up! So you're like saying this 'Green' guy is one of the ham-humans?" Sandy asked for clarification. Pashmina nodded.

"Do you… like him, Pashmina?" Penelope asked curiously.

"I don't – at least I don't think so. I don't know" Pashmina concluded frustrated.

"So you might be liking him?" Bijou asked.

"I guess so.."

"I think we should helpPashmina find out who Green is!" Pepper declared, enthusiastically.

"Oui, I agree." Bijou said determinedly.

"For sure, I'll be in!" Sandy said energetically.

Penelope nodded, "Right. Count me in as well. It's the least I can do for what you girls have done for me in the past."

"You go girl!" Sandy smiled and nudged Penelope slightly.

"Aw, thanks you guys." Pashmina was about to tear with joy.

At that moment, Stan and Shawn invaded.

"What's going on?" Stan asked, staring down at them.

"Make like a banana and split." Sandy said, staring up at him.

"No, I want to stay here." Stan sat down beside Bijou and Penelope, "Hey ladies." Stan smiled, as Shawn sat down beside Pashmina and Pepper.

"STANLEY!" Sandy whined.

"Sandy, it's okay!" Pepper said overlapping her, "We'll just play a game and get to KNOW each other a bit more AND to FIGURE OUT each other more as well." Pepper emphasized, widening her eyes at the girls as if to give them a clue as to what she was trying to say.

"OH!" The girls replied after a few seconds, understanding Pepper.

"Oh no way man, I'm out of here." Stan stood up, spooked out, "I don't trust these girls." Stan headed out the door, but Shawn had no choice and he had to stay.

"Shawn, don't listen to Stan. We wont do anything bad." Sandy assured him.

"Okay…" Shawn replied nervously.

"This game is called, Asking Several Questions, and this is how you play. Us girls, since you're alone, ask you several questions so we can get to know you a bit better." Pepper explained.

"Okay…" Shawn raised an eyebrow and thought, "What kind of a game is that?"

"First question, what'z your favourite colour?" Bijou asked

"That's easy. Green." Shawn replied.

They all stared at Pashmina then continued.

"Let me handle this girls." Pashmina stepped in, "Shawn, do you write poems?"

"Sometimes."

Pashmina gestured everyone to gather closely, "That's enough information I need. I think he's Green."

"No, I think we need more proof!" Pepper suggested strongly.

"Did Green tell you anything else about him?" Penelope asked.

Pashmina thought about it, "Oh my gosh, I just remembered! Shawn called me a flower when we went to watch the cherry blossoms, and on the email, the subject was, 'My flower'."

"Besides that, Pashmina." Pepper said, "What else?"

"Um. He didn't really say much about himself because he didn't want to give himself away." Pashmina said.

"It could be Shawn you guys." Sandy thought about it, "Because Pashmina had received the email after Shawn had arrived, and Shawn had been running to Stan's room all the time after we get home. I've always wondered what he was up to with Stan. Now, I know." Sandy felt like she had accomplished something.

That was enough proof for everyone, so they went back to Shawn.

"You're free to go." Penelope said kindly.

As Shawn left, they all laughed. Pashmina thought to herself, "It all makes sense now. He has been flirting with me a lot…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – I Found You?**

"You what!" Sandy asked bewildered while she wason the phone.

"I want to hang out with Shawn tomorrow." Pashmina confirmed.

"So like you want me to tell him?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, please. Tell him to meet me at the park tomorrow."

"Okay..." Sandy wasn't too sure of the idea.

The next day, Pashmina was so excited. She finally gets to spend personal time with Green! She was looking forward to it. Pashmina made sure her outfit, her hair and everything was fine and in place. She looked perfect with her blue tank top and black skirt. She was ready!

She walked out of her door and locked it. Before she started to walk, she took a deep breath and walked casually towards the park. When she had finally arrived at the park, she saw Shawn leaning against a tree, waiting for her. He caught sight of her and started to walk towards her.

"You look, um." He looked uncomfortable saying it, "Great."

Pashmina blushed, "Thanks."

"So, you wanted to…" He paused, "Meet?"

"Yeah, to spend some quality time with you." Pashmina said, realizing his nervous side, "Boy, is heever nervous. "Pashmina thought to herself, "How sweet!"

"Okay, so why don't we um, go sit down." Shawn suggested politely as he went to find a bench.

"Right behind you!" Pashmina followed behind.

After a few seconds, they seated themselves silently on a bench. Pashmina felt so awkward. "Why isn't he flirting with me?" Pashmina thought to herself as she stared at him.

"Shawn." She started, "Are you alright?"

Shawn glanced at her, "Yes, Im fine. Why do you ask?"

"Um," Pashmina looked away shyly, "I don't know, you just don'tseem like yourself."

Shawn smiled, "You're right, I'm sorry."

Pashmina shook her head, "No, it's nothing… really." Pashmina sat sitting still, eyes set on the ground, "Shawn… I have a question for you."

"Hm?"

"You told me before... that you liked someone, right?" Pashmina asked timidly

Shawn leaned back, "Yes…"

Pashmina's face flushed with pure red, " Who- who is she?"

Shawn sighed a deep sigh, "Its weird for me to tell you this, because I didn't even mention anything to Sandy – my own cousin." Pashmina stayed silent, and Shawn decided to continue, "But I guess I should tell you since you wanted to meet and spend somequality time together." He stared at Pashmina, who was still starring at the ground silently, "I like someone... and you know thissomeone very well."

Pashmina raised her head to stare at him, "He's going to say it…"

"This is all so embarrassing." Shawn slowly turned red.

"It's okay, you can tell me. " Pashmina encouraged.

"If you must know. I've been here for a couple of weeks and I've gotten to know most of you quite well, but only one stood out to me." Shawn elaborated as Pashmina become more red and nervous, "She's just so incredible!"

"Is she really?" Pashmina asked silently.

"Si, " Shawn replied, "She is. Her French accent just makes her extra cute."

Pashmina froze and her face seemed stoned, "Fr-fr-french accent? So- so, that means you like Bijou…?"

"Yeah.." Shawn realized her facial expression, "Pashmina you look sick, are you okay?"

Pashmina stood up and grabbed her things, "I'm sorry, I've made a mistake for calling you here." She walked off trying to hold in all her sorrow.

"Wait! Pashmina!" Shawn stood up, but was too late, Pashmina had already ran off towards the beach. Shawn sat back down and didn't understand what just happened. Then, it just clicked him, "Pashmina thought it was ME? She thought GREEN was ME!" Shawn stared down Pashmina's direction, "That explains so much!"

Shawn quickly ran the opposite direction and headed home. He opened the front door, ran upstairs panting and opened Stan'sroom door,in exhaustion.

"Shawn…" Stan stared at him speechlessly with surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – When The Last Tear Drop Falls**

**_This chapter will have a song in the background called When The Last Tear Drop Falls by Blaque. Song lyrics will be in italics and the movement while the lyrics are being sung will be under_ **

* * *

**_It's so hard to lose the one you love_ **

Pashmina walks along the beach side slowly

**_To finally have to say goodbye_ **

She stops and thinks about Shawn for a few seconds, and how she nearly fell in love with him; the memories they shared. She hugs her bag tightly against her chest.

**_You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on_ **

As she thought about the moments, she couldn't believe it wasn't him. She drops down onto her kneels and grips onto her bag tighter, releasing her pain and humiliation.

**_And all that you can do is cry_ **

As she gripped onto her bag tighter, she started to cry.

**_Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone_ **

She started to sob as she heard birds flying by the sunset scene, right in front of her. She sat still, admiring the peacefulness and the sun.

**_Chorus  
When the last tear drop falls I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be_ **

As she watches the sunset, the last teardrop trailed down her cheeks. Then memories of her meeting Shawn for the first time, being with Shawn and talking to Shawn played back in her mind, once again, but this time she could see it a little clearly.

**_When the last tear drop falls I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_ **

As the teardrop was about to touch the end of her cheek, she suddenly stood up, looking confident and strong. She took a deep breath then exhaled. She now knew that Shawn isn't the one for her, but someone out there is.

**_So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah  
Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
When I was meant to walk these streets alone_ **

She stood there, still watching the sunset as she smiles, knowing that she doesn't need a man to make her happy, but then she thought to herself, after today, will she attempt to fall in love again? Or will she decide to remain single?

**_If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you right back by my side_ **

Pashmina was, then, reminded that having someone who you love and loves you back is a great feeling; like the times she had with Dexter. Pashmina made a wish as she stared at the sunset. Her wish was to find that someone soon. Then, as if someone heard her prayer, someone tapped her shoulderfrom behind.

**_During the Chorus  
When the last tear drop falls I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be  
When the last tear drop falls I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_ **

Pashmina turned around to find herself starring up at Stan's smiling face. She couldn't help, but smile back. Pashmina then looked away and thought, "What was she thinking! She's been hurt enough as it is and she doesnt want to be fall in love again." She sighed. Stan raised Pashmina's head to face his, with his gentle hands, and by starring at his eyes, Pashmina felt safer and happier; all of her worries and pain seemed to have swept passed her.

**_Now it's time for me to find my happiness again_ **

Stan started to walk a head and reached out his hand for her to grab onto, and follow him.

**_But the emptiness from missin' you_ **

Pashmina, at first, hesitated for a bit, still not forgetting the pain she had just felt.

**_Will never ever end, baby_ **

Stan took her hand and pulled her forward, and as if he knew how she felt, he hugged her tightly and she hugged him back, feeling cured.

**_During the Chorus  
When the last tear drop falls I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be  
When the last tear drop falls I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_ **

After a couple of seconds from cuddling, Stan and Pashmina stared at each other's glorious eyes. Pashmina started to cry once again, and Stan seemed startled. Stan wiped away her tears and said, "Everything's going to be alright now. I'm here for you." Pashmina grinned with the last teardrop flowing down, and she hugged him again. Stan placed his arms around her.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Stan convinced Pashmina, to give him a chance. They sat down on the warm sand talking and getting to know each other. Pashmina never knew how great Stan was, until today. As it had become dark, Stan bought her an ice cream and told her to sit down on the bench across from the ice cream truck. 

"Pashmina…" Stan seemed troubled, " I have something to tell you."

Pashmina looked concerned, "Was he going to break her heart too?" She thought to herself.

"I am truly sorry," He apologized.

Pashmina didn't comprehend, "Why are you apologizing? You weren't the one who broke my heart today."

"Actually, I had some part in it…" Stan said shamefully.

"I don't understand…" Pashmina was so sure Stan was different.

"Pashmina, Shawn isn't Green. I'm Green." Stan explained, "And if I never had sent you that e-mail then you wouldn't have gotten hurt like this. I never meant to hurt you and I never wanted to get you hurt."

Pashmina dropped her ice cream to the floor.

"I know, you must hate me now." Stan sighed, "I can understand if you don't ever want to see my face –" At that moment, Pashmina hugged him and she started to cry again, "Pashmina… I'm so sorry! Ugh, I've made you cry again!"

Pashmina smiled with tears, "No, Stan. I'm not crying because I'm hurt; I'm crying because I'm happy." Stan didn't seem to get why she was happy, and Pashmina read that through his face expression, "I'm happy because, after today, I've realized that you made me feel something, something I couldn't describe and now I know. I'm in love, Stan. I'm in love with you!" Pashmina smiled, "I've always wanted to be with Green and I've always wanted Green to make me feel happy, and it has finally come true. You made me smile and laugh…"

Stan stared at her, wordless, and he was about to open his mouth when Pashmina silenced him with her lips upon his lips.

_

* * *

_

_I don't know the reason for Shawn acting all flirty with me, and I guess I never will. He really did seem like he was interested in me, but I could see I was wrong -His heart belonged to Bijou and not me. It's okay though, because I'm going to forget all of that now. Now that I've got Stan and my friends by my side, I'm happy and nothing will take that away. Life is perfect._

_Thank you, Green…_


End file.
